2026
by The Atlas Guardian
Summary: Censorship is a horrible idea and it tears a country that was once united as one, into two pieces. It blocks the ideas of others and that is how governments get corrupt. With no new ideas to bring to the table, it will collapse into submission. This is only a one-shot. If you want more, for now, ask someone else. There is also an update in my life.


_AN: This was just a short story that I put together. I was originally for school and my professor said it was good and that I should publish it. So, here you go. Welcome to the life of 2026. Inspired by George Orwell's "1984". _

_Enjoy. _

**2026**

**A Short Story**

Hi there, I am Chase. I used to be in the PAW Patrol but because of the new censorship laws in this country, I'm not allowed to speak freely. What I am doing right now is illegal, talking to you. Speaking my mind is a death sentence. My love and I were the only ones who still have a brain, while the rest of the pups in the PAW Patrol have been brainwashed. Brainwashed into thinking they can't think for themselves, that they must rely on the government for their choices in life. They now want to kill me and Everest just for having a mind and not letting the government take control of us. We are wanted criminals in the country, at least the part that has fallen to the Socialist.

The government censors anything they don't like. Whether if it was a straight-up fact about the tyrannical government coming from a magazine or a human or like me, a pup, or an opinion they don't like. My love and I have been surviving for the past two months hiking to Colorado. We got to the mountains and have been in hiding in the woods in the state of Colorado. We have managed to get this far we just need to get to Europe or a Rebel base as soon as possible. Though it is far I believe we can make it to Europe, but a base would be better. I have been told by the people who have helped us get this far that there is a stiff resistance faction in this state. People like me and Everest, people who want this government gone and are willing to fight and die for change.

At this moment in time, Everest and I were walking along I70 in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. The highway was completely empty, no cars were driving in either direction. After a couple of hours of walking, we came up to a town that had M1 Abrams Tanks and Bradley fighting vehicles guarding the exits and entrances of the highway. On the bridge going across the highway was the old American Flag waving at us with the thirteen stripes of red and white and the fifty white stars in the blue union. To the left of the freedom flag, was a "Do Not Tread on Me" flag with a rattlesnake on it and to the right of the American Flag was the Colorado flag with the blue stripes on the top and bottom, the white stripe in the middle with a red 'C' with a yellow dot in the 'C'. The town was called Eagle, it was a beautiful town that looked like it has been spared from the war, so far.

That all changed when Everest I and I heard the roaring of a crowd and cars and other old military vehicles. We looked behind us and saw the flag of the new government. It was a red background with yellow stars on the edges and a clenched fist in the middle. The flag represents unity through control of the government and the Socialism idea. It all comes around the circle.

Ever since the socialist government took control, they tried to order the military to kill anyone who was against them. The military as in the Army, Navy, Marines, Air Force and Coast Guard did not listen to orders and rather left for Germany, France, and the rest of Europe or the rebellious middle states of Colorado, Montana, Wyoming, and others The Army and Marines stayed with tanks and other military equipment. The Air Force left with all the F22s, F15s, B2s, B52s, B1Rs, other stealth aircraft and others that need a large runway. The only aircraft that the military has are the A10s, F16s, Harriers, and F35s. The A10s and F16s can only take off from runways while the Harriers and F35s could do vertical takeoff and landing. At least the F35Bs.

Suddenly, Everest and I hear the shots of artillery guns then, the explosions in front of the socialist mob. Smoke then plumed blocking the menacing site of them. Everest and I ran to the tanks wishing rescue. When we got close, a Bradley turret turned toward us as well as an Abram's 50 cal. Machine Gun turret. We immediately got on the ground and paws spread apart. We wanted to show that we had nothing. I only had my police uniform on with my sergeant rank. I didn't have my pup pack and neither did Everest. We even destroyed our pup tags before we left the Lookout, our old home. The only weapon I did have was my personal Glock 35 pistol. It saved our lives more than once on our trip here.

We waited for any noise signaling that the turrets moved, but it never came. Instead, we heard footsteps walking towards us. Thinking that we were about to get injured we clenched up but to our surprise, we were picked up gently and carried behind the battle lines. The person who was carrying me put me on their shoulders. I couldn't see who it was because I fell asleep from exhaustion from the running from the enemy. From people who want to shut my voice of reason.

* * *

Some time has passed, and I finally woke up. I noticed that Everest was right next to me sleeping as well. With as little movement as possible to not wake her, I looked around to try and see where we were. We were in a small room with dim light blue lighting. We were covered with a light blue blanket and the walls were color full of blue, yellow, red, green, and purple. It was a cool room with nice heat and AC. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. Our uniforms were off, and we were on a huge dog bed. It seemed like it was someone else's.

Just then, the door to the room opened revealing a human and another pup. The human looked to be about in his 30s and the pup was about as old as me and was a German Short Haired Pointer. The man was wearing the US. Army OCP (Operation Camouflage Pattern) uniform. He had the rank of Captain on his uniform. He had his service pistol holstered. The German pointer had an M110 SASS on his back and a service pistol holstered on his hind leg. I only wondered why they showed up.

"Are you who we think you are?" asked the man in a stern voice.

I couldn't have just not acknowledged him, so I answered with, "If you think I am Chase from the former PAW Patrol. Then you are right."

"I told you, sir. They were the only two that left. They have traveled from all the way from Adventure Bay, Washington," the pointer stated. He then turned to me, "You guys must be tired from your journey."

"Indeed, we are," I answered, "We have been trying to get away from the socialist scoundrels. Are we safe here?"

"If you crave to fight," the Captain explained, "You will be safe if you fight with us against the socialist scum."

"Well, where's a gun?" I requested.

"Haha!" the Captain chuckled, "I like you, but like Stark here said, you need to rest and regain your strength. We are in desperate need of more soldiers. I assume you know how to use a gun, right?"

"Yes," I said, "I was trained to be a certified sniper for Adventure Bay until the socialist took over," I growled the last part.

"That also works, we need more snipers/scouts," the Captain said, "I will leave you two into Chief Stark's paws now. It is nice to see you, Chase."

Without a word, the Captain left, and Stark walked into the room fully. "I know you need to rest, but can you tell me your story? From when you notice that the government was trying to control you." Stark asked.

Surprisingly Everest was still asleep, so I got out of the bed and walked up to Chief Stark, "Yes, I will tell you, but could we do it somewhere else. I would like to have Everest sleep," I suggested.

"Sure. We can go to my favorite restaurant. It is called the Boneyard (AN: Actual restaurant in Eagle, Colorado. It is a really good Italian restaurant.). It is not too far." Stark said leading me to the exit of the house we were in.

Once we were outside it was snowing a little and was cold, "Brrrr," I shivered.

"Welcome to Colorado. One moment it is sunny, the next it is snowing," Stark laughed.

* * *

When we got to the restaurant, we got a table and sat down. From there I started my story of censorship.

"So, when did it all start for you?" Stark asked.

"In early December of last year. I call it 'America's Fake Present'," I chuckled.

* * *

**No One's POV**

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Adventure Bay. The censorship bills just got pasted into laws and change is already taking place. People started to throw away anything that would be 'offensive' to the new tyrannical government. The government had already tried to take away the guns of the populace but then immediately passed the censorship laws. Thinking they got all the guns the government got cocky and didn't anticipate the new Rebellion.

Getting to the censorship laws. No one is allowed to have anything that would offend the new dictator or make fun of him/her. There is no more freedom of speech or freedom of the press. The news channels have been converted to propaganda channels to brainwash the populace. The surprising thing is that the government succeeded in the states of Washington, Oregon, California, the whole east coast, Hawaii, New Mexico, etc. The people who had brains retreated to the Rebellious States. They consist of Utah, Colorado, Arizona, Texas, Wyoming, Montana, and Oklahoma.

Civil War has begun in those states. In Colorado and Montana have thrown out the party that was controlling and took over the capitals. From there they took matters into their hands and created the Rebellion.

The Socialist then attacked the seven states and got pretty far in. The horrible thing is that, like the Nazis in WWII when they invaded the USSR, they killed anyone who didn't support the new government. They killed them on the spot.

During this time when the rebellion wasn't doing that well Chase and Everest were the only ones watching the news in the living room of the Lookout.

"There is nothing to report? Bull. They say that because they are starting to lose the war aren't, they," a frustrated Chase said.

"Well, listen to this Chase," Everest said.

"According to our latest report, we are winning against the rebel scum. They will be shown no mercy, and-" Chase turned off the TV which was now a crime if it was off.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," he said through his bared teeth, "They forgot that I have a personal gun of my own and that the actual military has left or joined the rebels they just haven't made their full-on presence known yet. I want to join the rebels and fight for what is right. Everest, join me, please," he asked his mate.

Everest was shocked. She didn't know that Chase was so… so… Rebellious, "Yes Chase. Yes, I will join you. I will join you even if we are to die today. I will always love you."

"We need to leave now then," Chase said as he grabbed his personal Glock 35 pistol out from inside a beanbag chair that the pups like to sit on.

"You will have to get passed us then," said a familiar voice that Chase knew he would hear. Marshall, his now formal best friend was at the door with the rest of the PAW Patrol, excluding Ryder, their 10-year-old human leader.

"You know that the government wants to control you and right now they are doing a good job of it," Chase said as he turned around pointing the pistol at his former best friends. This made them jump out of the way. "Thanks, do you know where Colorado is?" Chase joked as he and Everest ran for it.

They ran from the censorship. They ran from the socialist. They ran from a life they knew would be easy but at the cost of their freedom. They ran knowing that if they didn't stop, they would be shot on sight by the government thugs. They ran for a new life they would have to work for. They ran for life. They ran for freedom from not just them but to fight for what is right and end this "1984" (by George Orwell) style of living. Censorship is what started this. Not having the right to think what you want. Not having the right to speak against the government. It is all censorship, the suppression or prohibition of any parts of books, films, news, people's ideas, etc. that are considered obscene or politically unacceptable.

* * *

"All the government wants is control over its people and make them do everything it says. Make the people believe what it wants them to believe through propaganda. Threw censorship the evil government wins, and the people of the country suffer in poverty and hunger. It might look nice on paper but in reality, it is a death trap. Look at Venezuela, or even back to Nazi Germany and Soviet Russia. In the end, it kills the people and only makes the dictators more powerful."

"Wow," Stark was speechless, "You need to preach one day."

"Maybe I will, but first I want this censorship and this government dealt with first. I want to restore not just my life be everyone else's that the government has ruined. We can't let the Socialist win. If they do, we are done for and America will never be the same," Chase preached with his voice. People have gathered to hear his story and explanation. When he finished, he was surprised by the number of people who cheered for him.

"Welcome to the Rebellion!" They all shouted.

* * *

_There is a new community out there called the Atlas Guardians. Go check it out. I put PAW Patrol stories on it. Subscribe to it today and become a Guardian. _

_Talking about Lion Guard, the new third season came out and I have been working on some new fanfiction for that. That is why for the stop of uploading of "Life: A PAW Patrol story. I am working on that story, the Lion Guard story, and Chase's Bounty. _

_So there is an update on what is to come and I will talk to you later. _

_The Atlas Guardian OUT. _


End file.
